Liquid crystal display devices are widely used for electronic equipment such as monitors, projectors, cellular phones, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) because of their advantages such as the slim profile, light weight, and low power consumption. Especially TFT-type liquid crystal display devices (hereinafter also referred to as “TFT-LCDs”) are widely used and the market for TFT-LCDs is expected to be further expanded. This situation brings a demand for further improvement of image qualities of TFT-LCDs.
FIG. 8 is a conceptual diagram illustrating the rubbing directions for alignment films and the twisting direction of liquid crystals, in a plan view of a dot of a TN liquid crystal display device. TFT-LCDs that have been most widely used up to now are TN LCDs in which liquid crystal molecules having positive dielectric anisotropy are horizontally aligned between a pair of substrates facing each other. Those TN LCDs have a rubbed alignment film on the liquid-crystal-side face of each of the substrates. Here, as illustrated in FIG. 8, a rubbing direction 141a for one of the substrates is designed to be perpendicular to a rubbing direction 141b for the other of the substrates. This design aligns the liquid crystal molecules adjacent to one of the substrates to be perpendicular to the liquid crystal molecules adjacent to the other of the substrates. Between the pair of substrates, liquid crystal molecules are thus twisted 90° as shown by the curved arrow in FIG. 8 when no voltage is applied between the substrates.
Further, TFT-LCDs, including TN LCDs, usually have a color filter substrate as one of the pair of substrates. FIG. 9 are schematic views each illustrating a conventional color filter substrate: FIG. 9(a) shows a plan view of the substrate; and FIG. 9(b) shows a cross-sectional view taken along the X-Y line in FIG. 9(a). A conventional color filter substrate 101 has a structure in which a black matrix 120 formed of a black resin, a filter layer 130 having red (R) color filters 131R, green (G) color filters 131G, and blue (B) color filters 131B arranged planarly therein, and a counter electrode are stacked on a transparent substrate 110. The color filters 131R, the color filters 131G, and the color filters 131B are formed of respective colored resins and are arranged such that the end of each filter overlies the black matrix 120. Meanwhile, the color filters 131R, the color filters 131G, and the color filters 131B are arranged such that they do not come into contact with each other. The black matrix 120 has openings corresponding to dots (sub pixels), and one of the color filter 131R, the color filter 131G, and the color filter 131B is arranged in each opening.
The counter electrode covers the black matrix 120 and the filter layer 130. When cracked, the counter electrode can have an increased electrical resistance value. In view of prevention of an increase in the resistance value, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a color filter that has filter layers arranged planarly with a space between each other on a substrate, and has in each filter layer an overlapping portion that partially overlaps one side of an adjacent filter layer.    [Patent Document 1]    Japanese Kokai Publication No. 2002-71935 (JP-A-2002-71935)